


Good Girl [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean protests, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Free Will gets a dog, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In which Team Free Will gets a four-legged mascot.)</p><p>    Sam drives her to a veterinarian’s office one day, in the stolen car he is now increasingly regarding as his, and she comes back sort of sulky and depressed from having been tricked into getting a series of vaccinations.</p><p>    “I know the feeling,” Cas says, at floor level with her, while the puppy licks the underside of his wrist and makes sad eyes. “I was once immune to tetanus, but now I am forced to endure booster shots.” He looks over at Sam and Dean, and lowers his voice to a whisper. “They told me they were taking me to the zoo,” he says. He pets her ears. “You will learn to trust again.” [podfic version; 13 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good girl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953569) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



** **

**Title** : [Good Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/953569)

 **Author** : [orange_crushed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/works)

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Gen/Destiel established relationship

 **Length** : 00:13:25

 **Summary** :

> _(In which Team Free Will gets a four-legged mascot.)_
> 
> Sam drives her to a veterinarian’s office one day, in the stolen car he is now increasingly regarding as his, and she comes back sort of sulky and depressed from having been tricked into getting a series of vaccinations.
> 
> “I know the feeling,” Cas says, at floor level with her, while the puppy licks the underside of his wrist and makes sad eyes. “I was once immune to tetanus, but now I am forced to endure booster shots.” He looks over at Sam and Dean, and lowers his voice to a whisper. “They told me they were taking me to the zoo,” he says. He pets her ears. “You will learn to trust again.”

**Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7hca7h01xdnth48/good_girl_mp3.mp3)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7059m9ldln2593z/SPN_Good_Girl.m4b)


End file.
